


"Sleepy" -  4 Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sleepy" -  4 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's qaf_drabbles community  
> Prompt: Sleepy

**1\.   
Title:** Rinse and Repeat  
**Timeframe:** Early Season Three

Work, diner, Woody's, Babylon, baths.

Repeat.

Long hours at work matched by long hours at play. Pretty pills to keep him awake that may or may not cause mood swings, but he was already a moody son of a bitch and he doesn't give a shit anyway. Visine, drop drop, because regardless of anything else he has to look fabulous.

Work, play, fuck until all hours. Dance longer, harder, faster. Slot exhaustion into a file marked irrelevant. Spin until he's dizzy, sick. Then spin some more.

Anything to avoid returning to the silence of an empty home. An empty life.

 

**2\.   
Title:** Joy of Sex  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

"Quit that," Brian snapped.

Justin shot him a look around a second massive yawn. "Don't snip at me. It was your idea to re-enact every fucking page of that book."

"I don't _snip_," Brian groused.

"Right."

"And we only got up to page thirteen," Brian said.

"Oh yeah." Justin propped his head on his arm and sighed wistfully. "Too bad. Page seventeen looked hot."

Justin picked at his muffin. Looked at Brian.

Brian grinned.

"We have brunch at Deb's at eleven," Justin said.

He laughed when Brian grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bedroom. "Sleep is overrated, Sunshine."

 

**3\.   
Title:** Spiderman  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

When Gus squealed with delight over his bedroom, Brian had to admit, at least to himself, that Justin was right about the Spiderman theme (though he was sure that particular shade of blue on the walls was dooming the kid to permanent corneal damage.)

Gus settled happily into bed at eight o'clock.

And when Gus showed up at their bedroom door at midnight, sleepy-eyed and complaining that the Spidey mural on the wall was going to eat him, Brian wordlessly pulled back the covers, tucked his son beside him, and silently promised Justin a "told you so" in the morning.

 

**4\.   
Title:** Serenity  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five  
**Authors Note:** I asked LJ's tamalinn what she thought of when I said "sleepy. B/J." She responded with "in bed, the dark, touching." This is what I wrote from that. :D

Brian can count on one hand the number of times he's been too tired to fuck, and he never imagined this would be one of them. This, Justin's first day back from New York, back for good, suitcases still piled haphazardly in the foyer after his final, never-to-be-repeated Welcome Home Sunshine dinner at Deb's. Too much wine and too much laughter has left them both spent in a way he never expected.

So they touch, silently, in the dark. Palms exploring warm skin. Lips brushing against soft hair, scent of cigarette smoke and Italian cooking. Eyes close, finally. Serenity, again.


End file.
